1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a color correction method and a color correcting integrated chip, and more particularly to a color correction method applicable to a display or a color system apparatus and a color correcting integrated chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when the display device receives an image data, the grey value signal of the image data is directly stored in a random-access memory (RAM) of the display and outputted, and the gamma voltage of the grey value signal is output accordingly. However, whether the color gamut of the received image signal is in accordance with the color gamut of the display device is not taken into account. As a consequence, the displayed image is biased.
For example, if an image is generated according to the color gamut conforming to sRGB standard, then the grey value data of each pixel aims to achieve that the X, Y, Z stimulus values are a point in the range of color gamut conforming to sRGB standard. However, due to the size of the color gamut of the display device or the three apexes of pure R, G, B being different from that of sRGB standard, the X, Y, Z stimulus value received by human eyes will be different if the image data is directly inputted to the display device. Thus, the above problem of biased image occurs.